a dark romance
by goldeneyegirl19
Summary: love romance kiddnapp


Its a cool fall night the leaves are blowing in the gentle wind as sky is walking back home from a friends house her friend wanted to walk with her to make sure she made it she told her friend that she would be fine he told her to call him as soon as she made it she was walking past the park entrance she hard foot steps behind her at first she thought it was nothing she was just hearing things so she ignored then they got louder and louder she started to walk faster she was not that far from her house just a couple more blocks.

She had finally reached her house out of breath she ran up the stairs unlocked the door walked and in and shut the door behind her and lend against it out of breath she stood there for her breath when she got it back she walked over to picked it up and called ray she got his voice mail

"hey its sky I told you would call you when I got home when you get this message call me back if you want to bye"

She hung the phone up and walked upstairs stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom looking at herself guys told her she was beautiful but she didn't see it she had black hair to the center of her eyes that shined she had a heart shape face her bangs were always in her eyes she got undressed and got into the shower.

She stood in the shower for awhile just standing there letting the warm water run over her body she turned the water off and reached out grabed a towel wrapped it around her and walked out of the bathroom. She went to her closet and pulled out a white night gown that was silk she put it on and layed down in closed her eyes on the edge of falling asleep she heard her window slam open she jumped she turned over to look at the window there was no one there.

She got out of bed and walked over to the window she looked outside at the tree near the window and there was nothing in it she closed the window back turned around and walked over to the bed sat on the edge of it. With a puzzle look on her face she looked over at the window and jumped up off the bed there was two bright red eyes staring back at couldn't scream cause she was so scared she backed away from her bed to the door she grabbed the door knob and tried to turn wouldn't turn she pulled on the door and turned the knob again she kept trying to open the door but she couldn't open the door it wouldn't open.

She looked over to the window her heart beating a mile a minute she looked over there to see if those eyes she saw were still they were gone she let go of the door knob and walked slowly over to where they were there was nothing there she went over to her into it and just layed there for hours looking at the window.

She finally fell asleep her alarm clock went off at seven in the morning she cut it off sat up rubbed her eyes

"wow what a dream"she said with a looked over at the window and it was open her sat there puzzled thought to herself(it was a dream wasn't it ) she got up walked over to the window and closed she walked into the bathroom took a shower brushed her teeth she walked out of the bathroom and got her work clothes out of the closet and put them on she put her hair in a pony tail.

She walked down stairs opened the front door closed it behind her she turned around and jumped

"god ray you scared the crap out of me" sky said with anger in her tone ray smiled at her "im sorry sky didn't mean to".Sky rolled her eyes and walked past him "hey sky whats up with you this morning?" she stopped turned around and said"nothing is wrong just had a long night ok and why didn't you answer your phone last night when I called?" ray ran up next to her and said with puppy dog eyes "im sorry hun I fell asleep could you find it in your heart to forgive me".

Sky couldn't help but smile "I guess I can just this once tho ok" Ray smiled at her "it wont happen again sweetie" sky laughed at him "ok Ray come on lets get to work before big boss man gets mad".They hurried up to get to work they worked at a store that sold weird stuff like vampire stacks but hey she looked at as a were never busy so Sky and Ray goofed off most of the time Ray was her best friend and she loved him to death Ray was tall around 6'3 with brown hair and a great body Sky had always thought he was cute.

Sky and Ray were looking threw some books when Ray poked Sky "what is it?" "I was wondering what happened last night I mean you were in a bad mood today".Sky put the book down and looked up at Ray "ok your going to think im crazy and don't worry cause I think I am already but last night my window opened by itself so I shut it and walked away from it I looked back over and I saw two red eyes looking at me".

Ray stood there for a minutes he looked puzzled "Sky did you smoke anything last night" he said laughing she just looked away from him "im sorry sky I didn't mean to make fun of you do you want me to stay over with you tonight?" Sky looked at him and said "thanks but no its ok" the hours flew by today they walked outside the shop sky locked it up Ray looked at sky "you want me to walk you home?" "No its ok" "ok sky well call me when you get home" "alright I will but answer this time ok" "got you" ray said with a smile on his gave him a hung and walked to her house she looked at her watch to see what time it was it was ten o'clock she was not that far from her she finally got home she walked inside and looked at her phone she had a message she played it.

"hey sky hun its ray just called to say I made it home but guess you have not made it home yet so call me love ya bye"

Sky giggled picked the phone up and called him back he answered "hey dork im home" "oh you know even tho you called me from your house phone I didn't know"he said laughing sky gave a dirty look at the phone "ok ray you smart ass and thanks for picking up the phone this time" "ha your welcome well hun im going to head to bed love ya night" "love ya to good night".

Sky hung the phone up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat when she got done she walked upstairs took a shower put a red silk night gown that drug the floor on she layed down and fell started to shake and woke up she opened her eyes and saw those eyes again she went to scream but a hand coverd her mouth she struggled against the person or whatever it fell to the floor she hit her head on the floor hard at first everything went blurry she blacked out.

Sky opened her eyes to a dark room she sat up and walked to the door before she reached it it opened she stepped back a tall dark handsome looking guy walked in he had black hair he looked had icy blue eyes he walked over to sky but she stepped back every time he stepped toward her she moved back away from him.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"well I can tell you who I am but not where we are"

"and why not"

"my name is eric and cause I said so you don't need to know where you are all you need to know is it is a castle"

"look dude I don't know you I don't know why im here".

"You will know soon enough tho but till then get dressed I will wait right here"

"no im not getting dressed in front of you"

"there is a bathroom right over there and a walk in closet"

Sky walk rolled her eyes and walked over to the closet to find a closet full of clothes that were her size they were nice looking she found jeans and a white tank top and converse she put them on and walked out.

Sky looked at eric and asked him if that was ok her looked at her and said "no go put something dressy on" sky rolled her eyes at him and said with a angry tone "why should I I mean you kidnap me wont tell me where I am" eric looked mad "just do it".She looked at him then walked into the closet and found a white dress it was stripless it had black roses that went around the side of it she put it on and walked out.

Eric's POV

She walked out with a white dress on she looked so amazing I have been watching her for a week now when I first saw her I was drawn to her something about her drew me to her and I cant explain what it I cant tell her I cant tell her what I am where she is if I do she will freak out and try to leave and I cant let her leave.I will tell her soon tho what I am I will tell her everything.

Sky looked over at Eric and saw that he was zoned out she cleared her throat and her jumped "look eric if your going to kidnap me you might want to try not to zone out cause I could escape" he looked at her "I wasn't zoned out I was staring out the window that's all" "mhm right" she walked over to grabbed her arm she shivered when he touched her and she don't know why he was just a guy infact the guy who kidnapped walked out of the room and into a dark hallway that was lit by tourches she looked at him puzzled "um ok are you gothic or something I mean don't you have lights in this place" he looked down at her and chuckled and kept walking.

It was a long dark hallway they came to some stairs and walked down them he lead her to some French doors he opened them they lead to a dinning room it was beautiful they walked to the pulled her chair out she wasn't going to set down but a force made her.

"father its nice to see you" sky looked up and saw and man with blonde hair and green eyes walking into the room he looked 28 he was very handsome and tall."Father this is sky" "oh yes the one you hav.."before he could finsh eric cut him off "yes father this is her".

The doors opened up again and two women and two guys walked in on of the girls had red hair and brown eyes she looked 19 she was beautiful and they other had light blonde hair and blue eye she had pale skin she was amazingly beautiful she looked one guy had brown hair and green eyes tall handsome and the other he was beyond handsome he had black hair and blueish purplish eyes."Sky this is my mom anna" the blonde haired women smiled at sky "my sister in law aurora and her husband is my brother with the brown hair zack and the other one is aiden"they all smiled at her but aiden.

She felt out of place she just had a small plate and some wine she stood up "please excuse me" erics dad smiled at her a tilted his head eric stood up and walked over to her grabbed her arm and lead her back to the room walked out closed the heard the door lock she rolled her eyes and walked around the room it was huge and beautiful it was a blood red with a huge closet she opened to French lead to a huge bathrooom it had a big bath tube and shower.

She closed the bathroom doors and walked over to some other doors that lead to a balcaney

She walked out onto it it was beautiful the sunset was amazing she never looked at it till now she walked back in to standing there "what were you doing" "whatever I want to" "look sky I know you don't know me at all but please I will tell you soon why you are here" she rolled her eyes "how do you know my name I never told you it?"

He looked down and started to walk away when he felt a hand grab his arm "look you kidnapped me and wont tell me where I am the least you can do is tell me how you knew my name".He looked down then at her "look sky im not normal like you ok" "first off eric no one is normal so cut the crap and tell me" "sky I have been watching you for awhile now".

She looked at him "what do you mean you have been watching me" she looked at him angry he didn't answer."Tell me what do you mean those eyes that night was that you tell me was it" he looked down for awhile."Oh my god it was you but your eyes they were blood red why" "yes that was me and cause im a vampire".

"A what"

"a vampire im a vampire"

"vampires are fake your not a vampire if anything your crazy and need help look let me go back and I can get you help"

"no sky listen I am a vampire"

"no your not ok".

She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm and spun her around his eyes turned red and his teeth got sharp she looked scared he started to shake her "is this what you wanted to see is it sky im a vampire see" he let her go she dropped to the floor and started crying.

He bent down to help her up "no leave me alone go away please you monster" eric got up and walked away sky sat there on the floor for awhile she got up walked over to the bed layed down and cryed herself to woke up an hour after she fell asleep to someone shacking her it was eric she sat up and backed away from him "wha what do you want" "sky I didn't mean to scare but I had to show you you needed to know" for some reason she felt safe felt like she knew he was not going to hurt her .

Eric stood up and put his hand out to help her up she took his hand and he helped her up off the bed.

ERICS POV

I didn't mean to hurt her or scare I thought she needed to know the truth she looks so weak right now and I don't know tho she looks so weak she looks beautiful.

End of erics pov

Sky stood up she felt weak and dizzy eric picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom he undressed her skys and erics face turned red he put her in the bath "eric after I called you a monster your still nice to me why" "cause I know you didn't mean it you were just scared" he looked at sky and smiled she smiled back at washed her off and helped her out she dryed off he helped her to the bed he walked into the closet and picked a black night gown for her out he gave it to her he turned around and she put it on."Thanks"sky said with a smile he turned around "I knew how you like silk night gowns"he said with a smile sky layed down eric walked over to the door "if you need anything im across the hall good night" "thanks night" sky closed her eyes and fell asleep

Skys dream

Sky was walking down a long dark hallway she was wearing a white night gown she walked down some stairs turned to the right and walked toward two huge oak doors she opened them a tall gentlemen standing there with a outfit on that looked like it was from the 1800's she put her hand on his shoulder and he turned

End of dream

Sky woke up before she could see who it was in her dream she woke up that sucks she thought she got up and out of bed she walked to the the door she poked her head out and looked both ways no one was out there she looked at the door across from hers she stepped out closed the door and walked over to the from hers she opened it and walked in she shut the door turned around she stepped all of the sudden she got pinned to the door a hand around her throat "eric eric its me sky" he let go of her "oh god im sorry sky I didn't know it was you" "well maybe if your rooms wasn't so dark you would know".

She rubbed her throat she heard him snap his fingers and the candles lit she looked in front of her and saw eric standing there with no shirt on and in his boxers she blushed he had a great looked at her and smiled "so what are you doing over here?"

"Well I had a dream I was walking down a hallway and stairs and thru some doors and there was a guy in 18 hundred clothes he turned but then I woke up" eric smiled at her he grabbed her hand and lead her to his bed and sat her down."Here sky lay down in here you still look tired" she layed down he walked to the other side and layed down next to her and put a arm over her.

She smiled and shivered at his touch she closed her eyes and fell asleep when she woke up she heard water running then it shut walked out of the bathroom with a towel on that's it sky blushed eric looked at her "im sorry I thought you were asleep".Sky smiled she sat up and got out of the bed she was walking over to a book case when she tripped eric cought her she looked up into his eyes her face was an inch away from his." You were over there a min ago how did you get over here so fast" eric smiled at sky "im a vampire remember" sky blushed she pushed away from eric "im sorry eric im just going to leave" he grabed sky by the arm "sky you can stay in here if you want to"

"no its ok eric ill just go to my room" eric let her go "ok well are you ok?" sky turned and looked in erics eyes "yeah im fine" sky walked to the door opened it and walked out she was walking out of his room when she heard someone yell her name she turned around and saw aiden standing there. Sky walked down the hallway where aiden was "what do you want?" aiden looked at her "nothing just wanted to say hey whats your problem?"

"Nothing" "oh ok just thought there was something wrong" sky and aiden heard a door slam shut they both turned and saw eric walking towards them "hey sky what are you doing I thought you was going to be in your room" sky looked at aiden then back at eric "yeah but aiden yelled for me" "oh ok" aiden looked at sky and eric "so you guys want to come and watch a movie with me down stairs?"

They shook there heads and walked down stairs they were walking by the door when someone knocked eric looked at sky and aiden "ill get it guys" eric walked over to the door opened it and some girl jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sky saw and she had a pissed off look on her face the woman had brown hair she looked like a model "so eric who is she?"

Eric looked at sky "um this is Izzy" izzy looked at sky and then eric "who is she?" "that's sky she is a friend" sky looked at her "yeah a friend who saw him naked" izzy gave her a go to hell look sky just walked by her and smiled she grabbed aidens arm and walked into the living room aiden looked at her with a smile "so what was that about" aiden smiled at her "nothing I just get a bad vibe from her that's all"

"mhm I think you might be jealous"

"oh shut up" sky said smiling she punched aiden in the arm he just laughed "so aiden really who is izzy?"

"Well she is erics girlfriend"

"oh" aiden looked at sky "yeah but anyway what movie you want to watch cause you know im into the whole scary movie you cuddling up to me cause your scared" aiden smiled at sky she giggled at aiden "I like the scary movie but I doubt ill get scared and cuddle up to you" aiden got a sad look on his face sky just giggled.

SKYS POV

Aiden looks really cute with his sad look and he is extremely handsome and eric is a jackass he should have told me that he had a girlfriend not that I like him or anything but I would like to know who is off limits

End of skys pov

"so sky what movie you want to watch"

"hmmmm how about paranormal activity 2" aiden looked at her and smiled "that movie is not scary at all if it had erics face in it it would be" aiden and sky busted out laughing aiden put the movie in and turned the lights and sky were watching it when all of a sudden the cabinets flew open sky jumped squeezed aidens arm aiden just looked down at sky and smiled.

Eric came in with izzy and saw sky cuddled up to aiden he just looked away and walked by them and sat down in a chair close to them "hey izzy babe come over here and sit in my lap" "ok babe"she said while giggling she walked over there to him and sat down on his and sky rolled there eyes at them and went back to watching the movie the movie went off "yeah aiden you were right it was not scary at all"sky giggled and looked at aiden he giggled "yeah see I told you" eric looked at them "so when did you guys start dating" "we're not eric grow up and worry about your girlfriend" sky got up and left the room and went upstairs eric ran after her sky got to her door opened it and went inside eric busted in "what the hell was that about?"

"You could have told me about you having girlfriend" eric looked at sky walked over to her "sky im sorry ok I didn't think about telling you" he went to grab her hand she pulled away "get the hell away from me eric and go to your girlfriend" eric looked at her then walked away he stopped at the door "by the way sky there is a masquerade ball tonight if you want to come that would be wonderful its in the ball room" he walked out of the room.

Sky stood there for awhile she started to think(you know what im going to the ball tonight)she walked to the bathroom and took a bath she got out and went to find something to wear she finally found something to wear she put it on and looked in the mirror (wow I look awesome) she walked into the bathroom and put some make up on then she walked back out of the bathroom she walked out of the room and down the stairs into the ball room everyone looked at her Skys dress

Izzys dress

Erics outfit

Auroras dress and zack

Aidens outfit

She wondered why everyone was looking at her it made her feel award she walked past everyone she went to a table where no one was seating while she was walking by she heard someone say who is that girl she sat down looked around the room all she notice was all the mask they were so pretty it made her think of the faces on parade masqurade she smiled at her thought she looked over at the bar and saw a guy and a women the guy was the same height as eric but she was not sure if it was him. The guy looked over at her and smiled a woman and man walked over to sky "hey sky you look amazing" the guy nodded his head "thanks" the girl looked at her "you do know who I am right?" sky giggled "not really" "its me aurora and zack" "oh ha I didn't know love the outfits" they smiled at sky.

Sky looked over at the bar again and saw the woman all over the guy now kissing him and hugging him aurora tapped sky "you know that's izzy and eric right" sky went from smiling to frowning "no I didn't but now I know" sky got up and walked out to a garden eric saw her leave he looked at izzy and told her that he needed to run up stairs and get something he would be back and followed sky outside "hey sky" sky turned around to see eric behind her "what do you want " sky said with a stern voice "sky what is wrong"

"why don't you go back to your girlfriend" eric looked at her and smiled

"is that what this is about about her?"

"Yeah her why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend"

"because sky I didn't think I would have to"

"well thanks a lot you could have told me before I started liking you" eric just stood there

"what do you mean sky"?

"Are you so stupid you don't know what I mean eric really" eric looked at her and saw a tear

Sky walked past him but eric grabbed her arm she turned around to face him "eric let me go"

"sky im sorry I didn't know" she looked at him "eric just let me go please" he let her go and she went back inside she was walking to go upstairs till she bumped into someone she looked up to see a guy in a red outfit with a white mask with a little bit of gold on it she he grabbed her by the hand but didn't say a word she was memorized by his eyes he lead her to the dance floor and they was like they were the only ones there like no one else was there she got lost in his eyes as they twirled around and around on the dance floor.

Erics pov

Eric walked back inside to try and spot sky but he couldn't he walked on over to izzy "hey babe what took so long" he looked at her and could tell she was buzzing "sorry it took so long" he kept on looking for sky then he spotted her dancing with someone (who is she dancing with why is he dancing with her) he looked at izzy "do you want to dance" izzy looked at eric and smiled real big "yes of course hun".

He lead her to the dace floor and danced with her.

End of pov

Sky looked over and saw eric coming closer she pulled away from the guy "you wanna get something to drink" he shook his and they walked off the dance floor and walked over to the bar and got a couple of drinks and couple turned into three then four they both were walked back onto the dance floor and were laughing and dancing "hey you wanna go outside with me" sky asked with a smile but before he could answer she drug him outside they sat down sky looked at him.

"you sir are very sexy" she smiled and he smiled back she put her arms around the guy lend in and kissed him he kissed her back he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him they pulled apart from each other she lifted her mask and jumped up.

"oh my god its you"

"do I know"

"yes you know me"

She pulled her mask off and aiden got up walked over to sky "ok first wow you look amazing and second I cant believe its you and I kissed you" "I know" they looked at each other "but sky I don't regret it" sky looked at him and smiled "I don't ethier" she walked past him "where are you going sky" "my room" she said smiling she walked inside and saw aiden walk in behind her she went upstairs to her room she walked in shut the door and walked into the bathroom.

She heard someone knock at the door "COME IN" she heard the door open and close she smiled in the mirror walked into the bedroom and saw aiden standing there looking at her she was in a rob under the rob she was wearing a long silkie night gown that was black with red roses going up the side with a slit in front of looked at him and smiled "what"she said smiling aiden smiled at her "you look hot" he walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist started to kiss her he pulled her closer to him they made their way to the bed.

He was on top of her he stopped kissing her raised up took his shirt off sky looked at his body and smiled she rubbed her hand down his body he started kissing her kissed her neck she felt something sharp on her neck it was his teeth she felt them sink into her neck she arched her back and moaned a little it felt good to pulled away from her and looked at her "am I hurting you" she shook her hand no and smiled he smiled back at her.

He started to run his hand up her leg when they heard someone knock on the door sky pushed him off her aiden went into the closet "WHO IS IT" "ITS ME ERIC" she walked over to the door and opened it and walked out into the hallway

"what do you want"

"I wanted to say sorry"

"ok your sorry I know now go away to your little whore" sky went to open the door but eric grabbed her wrist and drug her into his room and closed the door.

"ok sky look I know aiden is in there I know he bit you im not stupid so you cant be mad at me cause I have a girlfriend" sky looked at him

"yes I can cause I was really falling for you eric what do you not get" sky said crying she went to walk out but eric stopped her

"eric move" he grabbed her arms made her look at him

"eric let go of me now I mean it"

"no sky"

Sky was getting mad at him now she lefted her hand and slaped him he looked to the side "sky why did you have to do that" sky backed away from eric he looked at her and his eyes were red and his fangs were showing "eric calm down please" he looked at her and smiled "eric please just leave me alone" sky backed into the wall she couldn't move she was scared eric grabbed her by the arms "eric please stop" he pushed her onto the bed she moved up to the top of the bed.

"Eric please stop please" she kicked him and pushed him he didn't stop he grabbed her by the hair and pulled it he took his finger and rubbed it down her neck to the top of her chest


End file.
